Arthur the king maker
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Arthur plays a king maker in another country. Read and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is over and now visiting another country that is still in the middle ages. One knight wants to make Arthur their king in fact of course. He said he will teach him how to read and write which he already can do in fact of course. He told him that and said prove it in fact of course. He did prove it in fact of course. A woman in the castle will give Arthur a bath in fact of course. He is in the bath now ready to play and get nice and clean. So he is fully naked in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't want to be king here I live in the United States of America in fact of course," said Arthur, "I see my boy parts which I see every day in fact and glad we are here in your country in fact of course."

"Talk to the nobles see which one could become king of not you will be our king," said that woman, "I see your private parts I seen them before in fact of course."

"I will be glad when I talk to them are which one is best of not sure will be the king," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year now we are here in this country and I don't want to be king here."

"I understand that and glad you will see them but not now your naked in fact," said that woman, "You will talk to them tomorrow in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and i love having baths in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will talk to them about which one will be king instead of me in fact of course."

That woman is a white rabbit woman named Margaret in fact and glad she understands why he doesn't want to be king. They are glad Christmas was very good this year in fact of course. Arthur and that woman is in the bath together in fact of course. Arthur doesn't mind to much in fact of course. He has no shame in fact of course. So doesn't mind showing them off. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

I hope you like this story here so far in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.

"This bath feels so good on my naked body and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Arthur, "I have no shame even though my private parts are showing in fact of course."

"I always loved baths and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said that woman, "I have new clothes for you tomorrow in fact of course and I have your pajamas here."

"Christmas was very good this year and I have no shame even though I am naked with my boy parts showing," said Arthur, "I love baths and I don't mind if people see me naked here I never had shame in fact of course."

"We had a good Christmas this year and glad you came here in fact of course," said that woman, "I can tell you have no shame even though your naked with your behind and private parts in fact of course."

" I love baths for it is the only place I can play when being naked in fact of course, " said Arthur, "Christmas was very good and I will be glad to wear new clothes in fact of course."


	2. Bath talk

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. Arthur is still in the bath with that rabbit woman in fact of course. Arthur shows no shame at all in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is over so they will talk to nobles to see who will be the king instead of him. Arthur has no shame at all in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be king there in fact of course. He is just a kid so he would have to have a reagent until he comes of age. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas, New year's day, and some other stuff.

"Christmas was very good this year and glad I came here to this country here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I just don't want to be king here I am just a kid and I would need a reagent in fact of course."

"I understand that in fact and I can tell you are just a kid bug your looks alone," said that woman, "Christmas was very good here and fate brought you here."

"I am glad we came here I just wonder who will be in the bath with the other kids here in fact," said Arthur, "As in D.W., Bud, Buster, Fern, and the others in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together," said that woman, "That other maid will give Fern a bath in fact of course."

" Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together, " said Arthur, "Glad we came here and I will talk to the nobles tomorrow."

Fern is barefoot now and knows she will be naked and have a bath with another maid. They will help Arthur talk to the nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They are glad Christmas was very good this year in fact of course. Arthur said he doesn't want to be king there in fact of course. We still see them talking there in the bath together in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the bath together I don't have any shame at all in fact," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad you will talk to the nobles tomorrow," said that woman, "I am glad you have no shame in fact of course."

" I will be glad when me and my friends and family will help talk to them, " said Arthur, "I don't want to be king here and pick a noble who is better than me."

"It is just that one knight wants you to be king here he never had the best judgement," said that woman, "He said he could teach you to read and write."

"I can already read and write I also go to school as well in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Some good talking

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. Fern is now in the bath with another maid in fact of course. They are glad they went there and she like Arthur she has no shame in fact of course. That one Knight wants Arthur to become king. Arthur doesn't want to be king he wants a noble to be king instead. They are glad they are together in that country in fact of course. And glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like New year's day and other stuff like baths and the clothes they will be wearing in fact of course.

"New year's day was very good and glad we came here in fact of course," said Fern, "I have no shame even though I am as naked as the day I was born."

"We are glad you all came here here to our country here and glad we are in here together," said the maid, "That one Knight wants Arthur to become king here in fact of course."

"He told me that and I will help him talk to the nobles tomorrow in fact of course," said Fern, "He doesn't want to be king here He is just a kid in fact of course."

"That Knight is a strange one I don't know why he wants a kid as our king," said the maid, "Glad you are here tonight and yes you can help Arthur talk to the nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"That Knight is strange I saw he is talking to a teacher to teach him to read and write," said Fern, "But the thing is he already knows how to read and write in fact of course."

One noble told that Knight why does he want a kid as the king of that country there in fact of course. They are glad they are together in that country in fact of course. That maid said Arthur will talk to the nobles tomorrow to see who can become king there. That teacher told that Knight why does he want a kid as the king. We see that Knight and school teacher talking there about stuff like teaching Arthur to read and write and other stuff in fact of course.

"I want him to be our king here and you should go teach him to read and write," said that Knight, "He will need to learn how to read and write to be a great king in fact of course."

"I don't want him to be our king he is just a kid not a little person in fact," said the teacher, " He will talk to the nobles tomorrow about one who will be our next king in fact of course."

"I want you to teach him to read and write he should become king in fact," said that knight, "Glad we are here in the school so teach him to read and write as soon as possible."

"I think he knows how to read and write he is an American boy in fact of course," said the teacher, "He was seen reading a letter posted on a post of an event coming up."

"I still want him to become king here and I will pay you to teach him to read and write in fact of course," said that knight, "Glad we came here today."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Francine bath

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. Francine is in the bath with another maid in fact of course. They are glad they will help Arthur talk to the nobles so he can go home and not be king. Arthur doesn't want to be king there in that country in fact of course. They are glad Christmas and New year's day was very good this year. We see her as in Francine and that maid talking there in the bath together in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the talk to the nobles. We see them talking now in fact of course.

"I have no shame in fact and I will help Arthur talk to the nobles for one to be king not him," said Francine, "Christmas and New year's day was very good and now we are here in the bath together in fact of course. And who is that one man there?"

"I can tell you have no shame and that man is a school teacher in fact," said the maid, "He was hired to teach Arthur to read and write so I heard in fact of course."

"Arthur can already read and write he is also smart and my boyfriend in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact and I love playing with bath toys here in fact of course."

"I know he can read and write and I will talk to him after our bath together," said the maid, "We want a noble to become king here in fact of course."

"Maybe we can both talk to him that Arthur can already read and write in fact," said Francine, "I will help Arthur talk to the nobles to make a noble as the king."

Arthur said he can already read and write and that he goes to school in fact of course. He said he is being payed to teach him how to read and write in fact of course. Arthur read a letter to him and wrote a Bible verse in fact of course and read it. He went to give that Knight a piece of his mind. He could be executed and he wants Arthur to become king which would make him his puppet if you will. We see him talking to that Knight in fact of course with Arthur also there in fact of course.

"Sir I can already read and write and I don't want to be king you would make me a puppet," said Arthur, "I heard what you said once and I will talk to the nobles tomorrow to make one king not me as a puppet king."

"Take your money back I saw him read and write he can already read and write," said the teacher, "You will not make this boy as your puppet king he is an American boy in fact of course."

"I want to be your puppet master you will learn to read and write in fact," said the knight, "You will be mine and you will be my puppet in fact of course."

"Sir I won't be king and I am no one's puppet in fact and I can already read and write," said Arthur, "I am an American boy and I will go home after a noble becomes king in fact of course."

"You sir won't make this boy as your puppet king you will be arrested for that," said the teacher, "I heard that what you said we won't have a puppet king."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Brain bath

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. Brain is in the bath with a maid in fact of course. She and him sees his private parts as well as her private parts in fact of course. They know Valentine's day is coming soon in fact of course. They are glad Christmas and New year's day was good in fact of course. They know a noble should become king instead of Arthur in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be king there in fact of course so he will talk to the nobles. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"I will help Arthur talk to the nobles so he doesn't become king instead of him," said Brain, "Christmas and New year's day was very good now we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Glad you are here with me tonight and we will have new clothes for you," said the maid, "We know we don't want a puppet king in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight I love being clean in fact," said Brain, "We heard that Knight wants Arthur to become a puppet king in fact of course with him really in charge in fact of course."

"We are glad you kids came here and you will help Arthur talk to the nobles tomorrow," said the maid, "Christmas and New year's day was good holidays in fact of course."

"We will help Arthur talk to the so one can be king instead of our friend," said Brain, "We know that Knight wants Arthur to become a puppet king in fact of course."

They know that Knight wants Arthur to become a puppet king and next king will execute him. As in The knight not Arthur in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be a puppet king so he has nothing to do with it. Arthur and the Knight are seen having an argument about the future of the nation in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be a puppet king in fact of course. We see them two having an argument about stuff with Fern there to help Arthur in fact of course.

"I can already read and write and I won't be your puppet king in fact of course!" said Arthur, "I am not going to be a puppet king I want a noble to be king who will deal with you about it!"

"You will be in charge not me and I will be your advisor in fact of course," said the knight, "You will be king here so you need to learn how to read and write."

"He is just a kid he knows he would be a puppet king in fact of course," said Fern, "You are not a good man you will be dealt with sooner or later!"

"I am just a kid I would need a reagent in fact and glad we won't listen to you," said Arthur, "I won't be your puppet king in fact of course."

"You will be our king here you will be in charge instead of me in fact of course," said the knight, "I have another school teacher who will teach you to read and write."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Knight arrested

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. That one Knight was arrested for trying to become a puppet master to make Arthur the puppet king. Arthur won't have no real power. Arthur won't be a puppet king he wants to go home after the trip. Arthur said he won't be anyone's puppet. The next king will deal with the Knight as in either life in prison or death. Arthur said that he would never be anyone's puppet king. He wants to be just a king maker and not a puppet king in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like what they will do next in fact of course.

"I won't be a puppet king I want to go home after we have the coronation ceremony and party," said Arthur, "I won't be your puppet king and I hope the next king will deal with you like hang you in fact of course."

"I want you to be my puppet king and let me out of here in fact of course," said the knight, "You will get the real power when you come of age."

"He won't be your puppet king he won't be anyone's puppet in fact of course," said Fern, "We hope that the next king will deal with you in fact of course."

"He will go home with us he won't be anyone's puppet king in fact of course," said Buster, "New year's day was very good this year in fact of course."

"He won't be your puppet king you would be in charge and not him in fact of course," said Bud, "The next king will deal with you in fact of course."

Arthur and them said they won't let that Knight go he wants to be the real leader. They will talk to the nobles later on in fact of course starting with a local Earl in fact of course. They don't want Arthur to become a puppet king in fact of course. They will go talk to the nobles soon in fact of course. They will never allow Arthur to become a puppet king. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"First one on our list is a local Earl in fact and after him a local Duke in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't be a puppet king to a Knight in fact and glad we had him arrested in fact of course."

"We will help you talk to the nobles so one of them could be king here in fact of course," said Fern, "I am glad we are here in fact of course."

"Glad we had that Knight arrested for he would make you his puppet king," said Francine, "Glad we will talk to the nobles so he will be dealt with sooner or later."

"He will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course," said Brain, "We don't want anyone to be a puppet ruler in fact of course."

"We know that Arthur here can already read and write in fact of course," said Bud, "I want that Knight to hang on the gallows there in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. First two

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are glad they are now talking to two nobles in fact of course. They are talking to a local Earl and a local Earl in fact of course. They don't need a puppet king in fact of course. That Knight wanted Arthur to become his puppet king in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be king even if he had all the power in fact of course. Arthur wants to go home after the trip in fact of course. The next king will deal with that knight in fact of course. We see them talking there to the local Earl in fact of course.

"I don't want to be king here and glad that Knight was arrested for trying to make me be his puppet king," said Arthur, "We want to go home after our trip I won't be king I am just a kid not a little person in fact of course."

"If I become king I would send that Knight to prison for the rest of his life," said that Earl, "I won't let him go he will be in it for the rest of his life in fact of course."

"We want that Knight to Hang for he wants to be the real leader here," said Fern, "We don't know why he wants Arthur here to be puppet king in fact of course."

"Arthur here doesn't want to be king here and yes that Knight wants Arthur to become his puppet king," said Brain, "We will go talk to the local Duke in fact of course."

"Two nobles doesn't seem to like Arthur and is at all we don't know which two they are," said Francine, "We don't want one of them as king come after us in fact of course."

They went to talk to that Duke about what he would do if he becomes king in fact of course. He said he would send that Knight to prison for life. And said he would arrest Muffy, Binky, and Buster in fact of course. They don't want him to be king there in fact of course. One would arrest all of them in fact of course. We still see them talking there this time in the bath together in fact of course.

"I don't want him to be the next king here I don't want any of us be arrested for nothing," said Arthur, "Glad we have more nobles to talk to in fact of course."

"He wants me to be arrested for nothing just because he just doesn't like me, said Muffy, "I don't want him to be our next king in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor that a couple of nobles wants to have us arrested for nothing," said Fern, "I want a man who will be next king here in fact of course."

"I know next We talk to a member of the house of Lord's in fact of course," said Francine, "If Arthur becomes king I will stay here with him in fact of course."

"The second one we talk to us a known Knight in fact of course," said George, "We don't want a king he would have us all attested for nothing."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Next two

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are glad they are now talking to two nobles in fact of course. They are talking to a local Knight who is against the bad Knight. He knows that bad Knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact. Arthur doesn't want to be king there in fact of course. That Knight there knows the bad Knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king. Arthur said he will be no one's puppet king in fact of course he just stood up to his parents now better parents. We see them talking there to him what he will do if he becomes king instead of him. We see them talking now in fact of course.

"I don't want to be king here I want to know what you would do if you became king," said Arthur, "That bad Knight wanted me to become puppet king which I won't be for I don't want to be a puppet to a puppet master in in fact of course."

"First thing I will do is put the bad Knight in prison for the rest of his life," said that knight, "I will have Rattles, Slink, Molly, and Binky arrested in fact of course."

"We don't want any of us arrested for nothing we need a good king here in fact," said Fern, "We know Arthur doesn't want to be king here in fact of course."

"We want a noble to be king here that bad Knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact," said Francine, "We don't want kids to be arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"We will go talk to a member of the house of Lord's so maybe he can be king," said George, "We don't want kids to be arrested for nothing in fact of course."

They went to him and will ask him what he would do if he becomes king in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be king there he wants a noble to be king there in fact of course. They are glad that none of them will be king in fact of course. They are glad they are in that country for a vacation in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff like what he will do if he becomes king in fact of course.

"I don't want to be king here I am just a kid we want to know what you would do if you became king," said Arthur, "We don't want kids to be arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"I will have that Knight to hang and I would allow you kids to leave when it is time," said that Lord, "My son said he wants to be king someday so I hope I become king instead of me in fact of course."

" I think you could be king here we still have more nobles to talk to in fact of course, " said Fern, "So far you are in the lead to be king here in fact of course."

"I will be glad when this country gets a good king here in fact of course," said Francine, "That bad Knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course."

"We will have to talk to the other nobles so far you could be king here in fact," said George, "We know some nobles wants to arrest some kids for nothing."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. Next two again

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are glad they are now talking to two nobles in fact of course. They are talking to a Duke who wants to arrest them kids if he becomes king. The rest wants them kids to head home when their vacation in fact of course. They will be glad when they find one to become next king there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight when they talk to the nobles so they can relax without shame in fact of course. They don't mind seeing their private parts in fact of course. We see them talking there to that Duke in fact of course.

"We don't know what you would do if you became king here I don't want to be king here," said Arthur, "What would you do if you became king here in this country I don't want to be a puppet king in fact of course I am just a kid in fact of course."

"If I become king I would have you kids arrested and send to prison for life," said that Duke, "I would have Binky Barnes hang for being a big fat gay boy in fact of course."

"We don't want you to be king here our government would send troops to save us, " said Fern, "We will go talk to the local Knight over on the other side of town."

"We don't want you to be king here you would have us all attested for nothing," said Francine, "We don't like you we will leave in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we will have a bath together tonight after we talk to that Knight," said George, "We don't want you to be king here in fact of course you are a bad man in fact of course."

They are glad they left his castle to go talk to the local Knight in fact of course. He just doesn't like three of them in fact of course. The three he doesn't like is Muffy, Prunella, and Binky in fact of course. They will have a bath together after they talk to that Knight and have dinner. We see them talking there to that Knight in fact of course.

"We want to know what you would do if you became king here in fact of course," said Arthur, "That Duke wants to arrest us for nothing just because he doesn't like us I guess fact of course."

"I would arrest three of you kids as in Muffy, Prunella, and Binky Barnes," said that knight, "I just don't want to be king here I want to still be a Knight."

"I am glad we are here in this country it is going to be a good vacation in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight after we talk and have dinner in fact of course."

"We talk to two nobles tomorrow about who could be king here in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I have no shame in fact and glad we are here in fact of course, " said Lydia, I am paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. In the bath

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are all in the bath together having lots of fun there in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course so they don't mind if they look at each other's boy parts and female parts. They know that the next king will be a good one. So far it is a member of the house of Lord's. He will be a good king in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like who should be king of that country in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the bath together we have no shame and glad we are here in the bath together," said Arthur, "I won't be a puppet king to a Knight who will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my boy parts are showing," said Brain, "We know you don't want to be a puppet king in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in fact," said Fern, "The next king will deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur as puppet king in fact of course."

"The next king will deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur to become puppet king," said Francine, "We will help Arthur to talk to the nobles in fact of course.'

"He won't be a king at all he won't be anyone's puppet king in fact of course," said George, "I won't stay here to live in fact and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

They are glad they are in the bath together tonight they are lots of fun in fact of course. Arthur said he doesn't want to be king there in fact of course. He won't be a puppet king in fact of course. He is just a kid not a little person in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"The next king will deal with that Knight wants the new king takes power in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't be a puppet king in fact I don't want to king at all in fact of course."

"We still have more nobles to talk to them tomorrow in fact of course," said Fern, "Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing."

"The next king will deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur here to be puppet king," said Francine, "If he becomes king I will stay here with him to maybe be a queen in fact of course."

"He won't be a puppet king in fact he won't be a king at all in fact of course," said George, "I won't stay here after the next king comes to power in fact of course."

"He won't be a puppet king in fact he won't be king here at all he is an American boy," said Lydia, "We don't know why that Knight wants Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Bath time talk

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are all still in the bath together having lots of in fact of course. They have no shame even though their private parts are showing in fact of course. They will be glad when they go home after a noble becomes king in fact. They are glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. Arthur doesn't want to be king there in fact of course. One knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the nobles in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here and I don't want to be king here in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will go home after a noble becomes king in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we have no shame even though our boy parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad you don't want to be king here in fact of course.'"

"That Knight will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact," said Fern, "He wanted Arthur here to be puppet king here in fact of course."

"That Knight is in jail and I want him to hang on the gallows in fact of course," said George, "He wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course with that Knight as overlord in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see our boy parts and female parts are showing," said Lydia, "I might be paralyzed from the waist down but I can still do many things."

Them kids knows that they have boy parts and girl parts are showing they have no shame in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. Tomorrow they will talk to more nobles in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't want to be king here and I won't be a puppet king I am no one's puppet in fact of course," said Arthur, "So far that one Lord will be next king here in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we will talk to three nobles tomorrow," said Fern, "Glad you don't want to be king here in fact of course."

"So far that Lord will be king of We find no one better in fact of course," said Francine, "One we will talk with tomorrow is a member of the house of Lord's."

"Second One we will talk to is a Knight and third one is a Duke in fact," said Brain, "So far that Lord will be king here in fact and glad we are having a bath together tonight."

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are helping Arthur here," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Park talk and a Knight

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by an absolute monarch in fact of course. They are all at the royal park playing together today on the playground in fact of course. So far that Lord will be king there in fact of course. They know that Knight is in jail in fact of course. They are glad they will have fun before they talk to a few nobles. One they will talk to wants to arrest three of them in fact of three are Muffy, Fern, and Buster. They don't want him to be king there in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the nobles in fact of course.

"This is a good park here and glad we are here to have fun before we talk to few nobles in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we are here in the park playing today on the playground here in fact of course."

"This is a good park here and so far that Lord will be king here in fact of course," said Fern, "Some wants to arrest some of all of us in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here at the park playing together today on the playground," said Francine, "We know Arthur doesn't want to be king here in fact of course."

"This park is a good one it reminds me of a park back home in Elwood city," said Brain, "Glad we are in in fact and glad we are here in this park in fact of course."

"Glad that Knight was arrested for he wanted to make Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course," said George, "Arthur is no one's puppet in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at the park playing together today on the playground," said Lydia, "This park is a good one and glad we are here in the park playing together today in fact of course."

They talked to a Knight who said if he becomes king he would arrest Muffy, Fern, and Buster just because he doesn't like them. Most nobles wants to let the kids go home so no troops will be sent there to rescue them by invading the country. We still see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we talked to a noble here in the park he wants to arrest three of us in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't want that Knight to become king here in fact of course he is mean and rude in fact of course."

"We will talk to two nobles for we already talked to one in fact of course," said Fern, "We don't want that Knight to become king here in fact of course I would be arrested if he does."

"That Knight won't become king here I will make sure of it in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at the park playing together today on the playground," said Buster, "I don't want that Knight to become king here I would also be arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"We will talk to two nobles for we already talked to that Knight in fact of course," said George, "I don't want that Knight to be king here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. No shame

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all in the bath after talking with two nobles in fact of course. They are glad they will talk with two nobles in fact of course. As in a member of the house of Lord's and a Knight in fact of course. So far that one Lord will be king there in fact of course. Baths are lots of fun for them. They seem to have no shame in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"So far that Lord will be king here and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we are having a bath together tonight and we seem to have no shame even though our private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We have no shame even though our boy parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"We will talk to two nobles tomorrow as in a Lord and a Knight in fact of course," said Francine, "So far that Lord will be king here in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said George, "I love being naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Glad we will talk with two nobles in fact of course."

They are glad they are in the bath together tonight and see their behinds and male parts and female parts. One of them wants to arrest three of them. Then three are Lydia, Marina, and Carl for having disabilities in fact of course. Having them isn't against the law in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are as naked in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we will talk to two nobles tomorrow," said Arthur, "Glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have no shame even though we are in the nude," said Fern, "We love Valentine's day it will be our first Valentine's day here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I heard a rumor about stuff like a Knight wants to arrest three of us," said Francine, "I love having baths together in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we are here tonight," said George, "Glad we are having a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have our bath toys so we won't play with our private parts," said Buster, "I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Bath time talk 2

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all in the bath together talking and playing with bath toys in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course even though their private parts are showing in fact of course. They will talk to a few nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight because they are children in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course and glad I won't be a puppet king in fact of course."

"I see our private parts here but I feel no shame in fact and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Fern, "We are glad you won't be a puppet king in fact of course."

"It was that Knight who wanted Arthur here to be puppet king in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Bud, "This little boy has no shame at all in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Lydia, "I never had shame and I am paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course."

They are glad they are in the bath together tonight and glad that Arthur won't be a puppet king in fact of course. That Knight will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course. They are glad they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and so far that Lord will be king here instead of me in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though our private parts are showing and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have bath toys so We won't play with our private parts in fact of course," said Fern, "I have a rubber duck here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

" Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Francine, "We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Baths are good

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all still in the bath together talking and playing with bath toys in fact of course. They have no shame even though their boy parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They know they will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. So far that Lord will be king there in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and what they will do tomorrow in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will talk to three nobles tomorrow then we have dinner and another bath together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are playing with bath toys so we won't play with our private parts," said Fern, "So far that Lord will be king here in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame even though our private parts are showing," said Francine, "We are glad that Knight is in jail he wants Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing," said George, "Glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have bath toys so We won't play with our private parts," said Lydia, "Glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their private parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce someday. The adults giving them bath can see their male parts and female parts in fact of course. They are glad they have no shame in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we will go to bed soon with our pajamas in fact of course," said Arthur, "I can tell none of us has shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Fern, "I love having baths together and we talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing," said George, "We don't have shame even though our private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are playing with bath toys instead of our private parts," said Lydia, "I never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Never had shame

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all still in the bath together talking and playing with bath toys in fact of course. They will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They can't now it is night and they are naked. They see their private parts and smiled in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They see their private parts but we don't in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and who will be next king there and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I heard a rumor a Knight wants to arrest three of us such as me, Francine, and George in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "Glad we are going to go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Bud, "This little boy never had shame even though my private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

The adults giving them the bath knows that Lord could be king there in fact of course. They know they have bath toys so they won't play with their private parts in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. We still see them talking there in the bath together tonight in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our private parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame I don't mind if people sees my boy parts in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact," said Fern, "We don't have shame even though we are here in the bath together tonight as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though we are here in the bath together tonight as naked as the day we was born," said Francine, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we see each other's boy parts and female parts," said George, "I never had shame even though my boy parts an ad showing in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Bud, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Won't be king

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to a Knight who they will talk to to maybe be next king there in fact of course. They are glad they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party. That Knight wants to arrest three of them. Then three are Lydia, Marina, and Carl in fact of course. The Lord will be king there who will allow them all to go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They don't want a man like him to be king there in fact of course. We see them talking there to that Knight there in fact of course.

"We don't want you to have them three arrested for having disabilities in fact of course," said Arthur, "So far that Lord will be king here and glad you won't be next king here we want to go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"I want to arrest them for if I become king here I will make disabilities a crime," said that knight, "Glad that Lord will be king here in fact of course."

"You won't be king here and glad that other Knight is in jail in fact of course," said Fern, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we came here to this country in fact of course."

"Glad we came here to this country here you sir won't be king here in fact," said Francine, "That Knight wanted Arthur here to be puppet king in fact of course."

"The knight wants to be Dictator with Arthur here as his puppet king in fact of course," said George, "You sir won't king here that Lord will be king here in fact of course."

That Knight will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course. They are glad they are in that country in fact of course. That Knight in jail will be hanged in fact of course. They don't want a king who will arrest three of them in fact of course. We see them still talking to a noble in fact of course.

"You won't be king here you want to arrest Three of us in fact of course," said Arthur, Glad we came here to this country in fact of course. "

"We don't want you to be king here you want to arrest three of us kids in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I want to be king here and arrest three of you kids we want to go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said that Duke, "I don't like three of you kids in fact of course."

"You won't be king here and glad you won't have three in fact of course," said Francine, "I love being here in this country here in fact of course."

"Glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Bud, "I am glad you won't be king here in fact of course."

They talked to an Earl who wants to arrest two of them kids. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Park talk

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course. They are glad they are together in the playground in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. So far that Lord will be king there in fact of course. They are glad they are in the park together in fact of course. They are glad can go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are glad we came here to the park today and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We never had shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun same as this park and glad we are here in this country here," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born," said Francine, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "Baths are lots of fun same as parks in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even my we will see our private parts," said Sue Ellen, "We will never have shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

They see other kids there playing and one came up to them talking to them in fact of course. It is a boy named Todd who is a monkey boy in fact of course. One girl there is his sister in fact of course. They know they are anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the park playing together today in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park together in fact of course," said Fern, "We don't know and kid here besides us and that boy named Todd in fact of course."

"I hope to see you kids at school on Monday in fact of course with our school teacher and me," said Todd, "Unless you kids are here to make a new king here in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we are here to make a new king here," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing together," said George, "Glad we are here today and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Baths are fun

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight and has no shame in fact of course. They love playing together tonight in fact of course. They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight without shame in fact of course. They will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course. One of the there nobles wants to arrest three of them as in Fern, Francine and Buster in fact of course for just not liking them. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our boy parts and girl parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we are here in this country here to make a new king here in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my behind and girl parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "We all have private parts well our reproductive organs in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said George, "We all have reproductive organs in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "Mom sometimes give me a bath and get hands are soft in fact of course."

They all for some reason or other looked at their male parts and female parts and smiled. They have no shame even though there male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. Them kids loves having baths together. They have no shame in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have bath toys so We won't play with our male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame in fact of course," said Fern, "We was all born naked and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "We don't know why some and wants to arrest three of us here in fact of course. "

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "We all have reproductive organs in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Baths are lots of fun

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight and has no shame in fact of course. They are still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though their boy parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They know they will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I have baths with my sister's many times and we talk to the nobles tomorrow so we will know who the next king here in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Like you I don't have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have bath toys so we won't play with our private parts," said Brain, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we see each other's male parts and female parts," said Bud, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Like all of you I have no shame in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce someday in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They will never have shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow and I heard one doesn't like three of us as in have three of us here arrested."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we have no shame in fact of course," said George, "We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Brain, "We will talk to three nobles even though one won't like three of us in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Two more nobles

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to a Knight who was trusted by the king when he was still alive in fact of course. He would have three of them arrested for nothing in fact of course. Then three are Lydia, Ladonna, and Buster. They don't want him to be king there in fact of course. They know they will talk to two more nobles in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course. We see them talking to the Knight who was trusted the king when he was still alive.

"We don't want you to be king here in this country you want to arrest three of my friends in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Ladonna is a good friend of ours we don't want her and two others in fact of course," said Fern, "So far that Lord will be king here in this country here in fact of course."

"I don't like them three I will have them arrested if I become king here," said that knight, "I will have them in prison for there years in fact of course."

"You won't have three of them arrested for nothing just because you don't like them," said Brain, "We don't want you to be king here in fact of course. "

"We still think that Lord will be king here in this country here in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

The next king will deal with that Knight who wants three of them arrested for nothing in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight and they are now talking to a noble who is a Duke in fact of course. If he becomes king he would have Mr. Ratburn arrested for nothing just because he doesn't like him. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"You won't arrest our teacher just because you don't like him in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't want you to be king here in fact and we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course."

"So far that Lord will be king here he won't have us arrested for nothing," said Fern, "We don't want you to be king here in fact of course."

"If I become king here I will have him arrested for I don't like him in fact of course, " said that Duke, "Valentine's day will be good here in this country here of course."

"We like that Lord to be king here in this country here and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight, said Francine, "You won't be king here that Lord will be king instead of you."

"We still have one more noble to talk to as in a local Lord in fact of course," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They talked to that Lord in fact of course. I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. More nobles

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to an Earl who was trusted by the king when he was still alive. They know they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad that one Lord will be king. He won't arrest three of them for no reason in fact of course. That one Knight wants Arthur to become puppet king but he is in jail in fact of course. Arthur said he doesn't want to be a puppet king in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We know that the king here will be either that Lord or you and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame when we have our bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Arthur here won't be a puppet king in fact he doesn't want to be king here in fact of course," said Fern, " Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame in fact of course. "

"You kids will be free to go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said that Earl, "I don't know what we do with the ones who wants you kids arrested for nothing."

"We do far wants that Lord to be king here in this country here of course," said Francine, "We will talk to two nobles today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and so far that Lord will be king here in fact," said George, "We want them knights dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course."

They talked to the local Knight who wants to arrest three of them in fact of course. Them three are Bud, Ladonna, and Buster arrested in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course for they talked to the other nobles in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in the bath together tonight in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course, " said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we can go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't have three of us here arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"I love baths and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We was all born naked in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "We are glad we came here to this country here to help it in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens to the next chapter here of course.


	23. More nobles 2

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to a Lord in fact of course. They will also talk to a Knight and a Duke in fact of course. One wants to arrest three of them in fact of course. The three of them are Buster, Bud, and George. They don't want him to be king. They are glad they are in that country there to help Arthur talk to nobles. A knight wants Arthur to become puppet king he is in jail as in that Knight. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will go home after the coronation ceremony and we know Valentine's day will be good this year," said Arthur, "One Knight wants me to be puppet king I said no in fact and glad we are here in the this country to help a noble to be king."

"We will have to talk to two more nobles here and one wants to arrest three of us," said Fern, "We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"I won't have you kids arrested and I will just send that Knight into exile in fact," said that Lord, "Valentine's day is lots of fun and glad you kids came here today."

"I want that Knight to hang on the gallows that is just over there in fact of course," said Francine, "If he goes into exile better not be America in fact of course."

"We want that Knight to hang on the gallows over there in fact of course," said George, "We don't want him sent to America in fact of course."

They know that Knight must be hanged in the gallows over near the royal castle. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are in that country to help a noble to be king in fact of course. They talked to the other two nobles and have dinner and have a bath together in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this country here to help," said Arthur, "I know we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we came here today in fact of course," said Fern, "I don't want that Knight to live I want him to hang on the gallows."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we talked to three nobles in fact of course," said George, "Glad we are here in this country here to help in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we have our bath toys so we won't play with our private parts," said Francine, "I am glad we are here in this country here of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we talked to some nobles today in fact," said Muffy, "We want that Knight to hang on the gallows over there in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Bathtime fun

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. Baths are lots of fun for them in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They have no shame and glad they talked to some nobles today in fact of course. So far that Lord will be king of that country who will be a good king in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "We don't want a king who will arrest three of us or even all of us and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party, " said Francine, "We don't have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are playing with bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts," said George, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Bud, "I don't have shame even though my male parts are showing in this bath here in fact of course."

They see each other's male parts and female parts without shame in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight and see their behinds and male parts and female parts and glad they have no shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in the bath together tonight in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course.,"

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Baths are great

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact even though they are naked in fact of course. They see their private parts and behind and smiled. They never had shame even though they are as naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They see their behind and private parts in fact of course. They have no shame and glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and will go home after the coronation ceremony and party.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here as naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will sleep together tonight and tomorrow we go talk to a few nobles so we can make a new king here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Lydia, "We don't know what shame is I never had shame even though I am as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said George, "We don't have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

They are glad they are together in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are going to talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't know what shame is even though they are naked in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Fern, "We never had shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I see my male parts and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Never had shame 2

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact even though they are naked in fact of course. They love having baths together and has no shame in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party. So far that Lord will be king in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun and we are playing with bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "I never had shame and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame we are our behinds and male parts and female parts," said Francine, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are all naked as the day we was born," said Brain, "Glad we will have a talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce someday. Right now they weren't in puberty yet in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I see our behinds and male parts and female parts," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I love being naked here in the bath together," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I see our behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will talk to three nobles tomorrow in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Prunella, "We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. At school

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today in that country in fact of course. They are glad they are together in that country in fact. They are glad they will talk to three nobles later today. They have no shame when they are naked in fact of course. They will have a math test in fact of course. They know that Lord will be king there in fact of course. He will let all the kids go home and deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur here to be puppet king in fact of course with him as Dictator. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We see we are going to have a bath together tonight and we will have a math test here in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in school today here in this country here and we have no shame when we have our bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We see we will have a math test in fact and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "Just glad that Knight is in jail for wanting one of us here to be puppet king as in wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we have a math test here in school today in fact," said Francine, "We have no shame when We are naked in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We have a math test here in school today and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We don't know why that Knight wants Arthur to become puppet king now that Knight is in jail," said Buster, "No one wants to become puppet king in fact of course so we are helping Arthur here to make a new king here in fact of course."

That Knight will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are having that math test in school today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This math test is easy and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"This school is easy and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun we have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This math test is easy and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. English test

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today in that country in fact of course. They are glad they are together in that country in fact. They are in school today in fact of course. They have an English test today in fact of course. It is an easy test as in easy words like cat and dog. They are glad they are in school together today in fact of course. They will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We know this school is easy in this country here and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Arthur, "Glad that Knight is in jail he wanted me to become puppet king I am no puppet and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and any kid here can join us in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and your no puppet in fact of course."

"I will join you kids in the bath together tonight I am named Gary in fact of course," said Gary, "I hope that Lord will be king here in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"None of us here has shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born," said Francine, "A girl named Linda said she will have a bath together tonight with us and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love baths together and my brother is Gary here and I love having baths in fact," said Linda, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we don't have shame in fact of course."

They all passed that History test today and glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad they are making new friends here in this country there in fact of course. They are all at home well the castle they are staying in They are barefoot in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight after we do our homework and have dinner in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are just barefoot and glad Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have no shame even though my female parts will show," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have bath toys so We won't play with our private parts," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will make Valentine's day cards this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad me and my sister here has baths together in fact of course," said Gary, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. School is easy

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today in that country in fact of course. They are glad they are together in that country in fact. They are in school today in fact of are having a Science test today. Like the other test they are easy in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight. They have no shame even when they are naked in fact of course . They will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course. They will go home after the coronation ceremony and party we see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"This school in this country here are easy in fact and glad we are here in this country here of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will show and glad we are here at school today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today,"" said Fern, "I think that Lord will be king here in fact and we will have a good Valentine's this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad that Knight is in jail he wanted Arthur here to be puppet king in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we have no shame in fact of course," said Bud, "Valentine's day will be good this year and this school is easy in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I am just a little girl and I love having baths," said D.W., "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

They are glad they will have a bath together tonight and glad they are in school today in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They had a test today and will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today and we go to the park tomorrow in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though we will be naked," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have bath toys so We won't play with our boy parts and female parts," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. Another bath together

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight playing together tonight with bath to they won't play with their private parts. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and the next king will be that Lord in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We never had shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together and we are playing with bath toys in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year even though we are in another country in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

They see their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad that one of them won't be puppet king in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see our behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We have no shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Easy school work

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today having a History test today. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course. They are glad they are in school today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in this school today the test are easy here in this country in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight as always in fact and glad we have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this school today this school work is easy in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we make Valentine's day cards in fact," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in school today I love having baths together in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I am not the only kid here in a wheelchair in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun right now we are here at school today in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

They are glad they are in school today and glad tomorrow they will make Valentine's day cards in fact of course. They have books in Braille for kids like Marina in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are at school today in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this school today and we never had shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we will make Valentine's day cards here in school today and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and test and school work is easy in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this school today in fact of course," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we make Valentine's day cards here tomorrow in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we never had shame in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year I will make a Valentine's day cards to my mom in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Valentine's day cards

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today making Valentine's day cards in fact of course. They will make them for their parents in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They are there to make a new king there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year in this country here and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this country here in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "This school is easy in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Marina, "Glad they have books in Braille for me who is blind in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

They never had shame even through their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will never have shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Valentine's day will be good this year we are making Valentine's cards in fact of course," said Fern, "We never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame and Valentine's day will be good this year," said George, "I love being naked in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. More nobles 3

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to three nobles today in fact of course. One wants to arrest three of them in fact of course. Them three kids is Fern, Francine, and Buster in fact of course. One boy at school said Arthur is a nerd in fact of course. Arthur said he is just a geek that Brain is the nerd. That boy wonders why Arthur won't be king in fact of course. Arthur said he would have been a puppet king in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and talking to a Knight in fact of course.

"We will study for a test in school tomorrow and what you would do if you became king here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't want a king who would arrest three of us or in one case I won't be a puppet king in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I won't have you kids arrested for nothing I would send that Knight to prison for life," said that Knight, "I don't want him to hang on the gallows in fact of course."

"We don't want you to be king here in fact we want that Knight to hang," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we must talk to two more nobles today in fact of course."

"So far that Lord will be king here in this country here in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight after here and dinner in fact of course," said George, "We don't want one of us to be puppet king in this case it is Arthur in fact of course."

They talked to him for two more minutes and heading to talk to another noble in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they won't have a king that has some or all kids in the group arrested in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't know why you want three of us here arrested for nothing in fact and you would let him go," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Because I don't like three of you kids arrested for not liking them in fact," said that Lord, "That or kick three of you kids never to come back in fact of course."

"I don't want to be arrested for nothing they had to be a reason in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"This guy won't be king here that one Lord will be king here instead of you," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We don't want to go to prison for nothing just because he doesn't like us," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Baths and cards

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They are glad they are going back home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They have no shame so they won't cover up in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They seem each other's male parts and female parts many times. They know that Valentine's day will be good this year and glad they are in the bath together tonight. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I love being naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are going to have a test tomorrow in school in fact of course the stuff in that school is easy in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts and never had shame in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Bud, "This preschool we go to here is lots of fun in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though we are naked in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and the school we go to is easy in fact of course."

They love having baths together and glad they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. The adults giving them that bath sees their behinds and male parts and female parts and thinks they look good. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun for you kids and us adults love giving kids baths," said the head maid, "Valentine's day is coming soon and you kids made Valentine's day cards at the school in fact of course."

"You kids have nice looking male parts and female parts in fact of course," said a maid, "Valentine's day is always fun in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my female parts between my legs in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we made our own Valentine's day cards in school in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Never had shame 3

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They are glad they all have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They are glad they will go to the school during Valentine's day in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and right now we all have flat chest until we reach puberty when females grows well what our mom's in fact of course."

"I know what you mean and being a boy I will stay flat chested in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I don't have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Bud, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They don't have shame in fact of course. Other kids from school are in the bath with them in fact of course. They love having baths together and never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we made our own Valentine's day cards this year in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together tonight with all of you kids here like me," said a boy, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will never have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and as a boy I have a full set of male organs in fact," said a boy, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this bath here together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad I have no shame in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. Never had shame in fact

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They are glad they have no shame in fact of course. They might be naked but has no shame in fact of course. They seem each other's behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they never had shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the next king and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I love having baths together and I hope that Lord will be king here in this country here I am glad I won't be a puppet king in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and glad we have no shame," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year we see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts and has no shame in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad Arthur here won't be puppet king in fact of course he is more of a king maker in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I see our behinds and male parts and female parts as well as our toes in fact of course."

They took out their feet and saw their toes and wiggled them in fact of course. They know toes helps give you balance as they walk in fact of course. And put them back in the bath in fact of course. They seem each other's feet and toes many times in fact of course. They also seen each other's behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party I want that Lord to be king here in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my female parts and I have no shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and the school here is easy in fact of course."

"This bath feels great I love having baths together I see my male parts in fact," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we all seen each other naked many times in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Bud, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I seen each other's male parts and female parts many times in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Science test

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They are taking a science test in fact of course. They are glad they are going back home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight for they don't have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and now ready to do the science test here in this school here in this country here of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we came here to this country here in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have no shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love going to school and we don't have shame even though my male parts will show," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this school here the subjects in this school is easy," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

They took that science test and passed it and will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They love having baths together they have no shame in fact of course. They see the rest graded in fact of course. They are glad they are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and yes the school is easy and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and yes the school in this country here is easy in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in this school today," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we came here in this country here to make a new king," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Nobles and bath

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are talking to three nobles today in fact of course. They talked to one of them so far in fact of course. He wanted to arrest three of them in fact of course. Them three kids he wants to arrest is Buster, Bud, and Ladonna. They are now talking to another noble in fact of course. That man who they are talking to is a member of the house of Lord's in fact of course. He wants to arrest three of them in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"We don't want three of us kids arrested for nothing we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we made Valentine's day cards here in this country here and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"If I become king I will arrest three of you kids for having that Knight arrested," said that Lord, "You are one of the three kids I want arrested the other two is Francine and Fern in fact of course."

"You won't be king here you want to arrest three of us including me in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

"We won't go home if you became king here I would break us out of the prison," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't want you to be king here in fact of course," said Buster, "Arthur here is the king maker so arresting him would cause a war between our country and this country in fact of course."

They left his castle and went to talk to another noble who happens to be a Knight in fact of course. He will have three kids arrested just not Arthur. He wants to arrest George, Binky, and Mr. Ratburn in fact of course. Then went back to the main castle and took off their clothes and got in the bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking this time in the bath in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and them three nobles won't be king here in this country in fact of course."

"So far that other Lord will be king here in this country here in fact of course," said Fern, "This bath feels so good on my female body I never had shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this country here to make a new king here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and that one Lord will be king as in the one who won't have us arrested," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Brain, "Valentine's day will be good this year we made Valentine's day cards in school in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Kids never had shame

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They love having baths together. They love being naked in fact of course. They are glad they are having a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. The servants sees their behinds and male parts and female parts and wonder why they have no shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and yes we never had shame even though or behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year it is tomorrow in fact of course."

"I was wondering why you kids never had shame even though your kids are naked," said head maid, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bathroom with you kids in fact of course."

"These kids seemed to never have learned about shame in fact of course," said a maid, " Valentine's day will be tomorrow and you kids had good looking body parts. "

They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They are glad they are together in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are going to go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing I love having baths together in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and like him I never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and this bath feels so good on my female body."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Brain, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"You kids do have nice looking male and female bodies in fact of course," said head maid, "Valentine's day is tomorrow in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Valentine's day

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that school today having a Valentine's day party there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and they never had shame in fact of course. They don't mind others looking at their male parts and female parts will show as well as behinds. They are glad they are in school today in fact of course. They are all having a Valentine's day party at that school today. They will have a bath together tonight without shame in fact of never had shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are having a Valentine's day party here at this school today in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day is such a good holiday and glad we are here in fact and glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and some kids said they will join us in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year for it is a good Holiday in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's is good so far and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing," said Muffy, "Valentine's day is lots of fun same as baths together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we have bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts," said Buster, "This school is easy in fact of course."

They will have a bath together tonight and glad they are here at school in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have fun at the Valentine's day party at school today. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and I never had shame even though my behind and male parts will show," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today it is Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will show," said Brain, "Valentine's day is such a good holiday it is all about love in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at school today and I never had shame in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day is lots of fun same as baths together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day is today and glad I am dancing g with my boyfriend Arthur in fact of course."

"You two are a good couple and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "Valentine's day is lots of fun and I wish I had a Girlfriend in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. English test and a bath coming

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in school today having an English test today in fact of course. They are in school today the test is easy for they are like the middle ages in fact of course. They will have bath together tonight in fact of course. They are all having fun before class starts. As in talking and two kids are playing poker in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like how Valentine's day was and other stuff in fact of course.

"Test here at this school is easy and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Arthur, "This country is different than our country because our country the Bud Stated of America is a Republic in fact and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today and we don't have shame," said Fern, "We will never have shame and glad we are here in this country here in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight in fact and we don't have shame," said Francine, "Valentine's day was good this year and we will never have shame in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame as far as I know in fact of course.,"

"We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Buster, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

They took that test and passed it with flying colors in fact and will have a bath together tonight. They will have a bath together tonight and play with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts in fact of course. They are glad they are together at school today in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "We passed that English test today it was easy as our and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Brain, ",We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Francine, "We don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame I will love having baths together tonight," said Buster, "I am glad we are here in school today in fact of course.'

"Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said George, "We never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Park talk 2

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the park together playing together today on the playground in fact of course. They heard a rumor that a bully gang is coming soon to that park in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They don't know that gang was arrested in fact of course. The next king will deal with that gang in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like who will be next king of that country and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we can go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in this country here to help make a new king here for them and I love being naked in the bath in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this park playing together," said Fern, "Valentine's day was good this year and now we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad that bully gang was arrested," said Francine , "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing together on the playground in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Bud, "Valentine's day was good this year and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame and never have shame in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight until then they are in the park in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground," said Arthur, "Valentine's day was good this year and glad we are here in the park together playing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here to make a new king," said Fern, "Glad none of us won't be a puppet king in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Bud, "Valentine's day was good this year and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground."

"Baths are lots of fun we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Francine, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here of course," said George, "Valentine's day was good this year and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Easy school

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all at in that country in fact of course. They have no idea a bully gang is coming to that school but isn't allowed to come in. They was arrested for hitting someone in fact of course. They are going to face charges once the new king takes power in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. We see them talking about stuff like the next king will be that one Lord in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today in fact and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here at school today we know that this school is easy in fact of course."

"The one Lord will be king here in this country here and glad we are here in this country here," said Fern, "And like you I don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I love having baths together in fact," said Francine, "This school is easy and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"We know that one Lord will be king here in this country here in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day was good this year and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can get around well with my tap cane in fact of course."

They will have a bath together tonight and glad we will have a bath together tonight. They are all at school today and will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They don't have shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we came here to this country to make a new king here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know that one Knight wanted me to become puppet king and glad he is in jail and will be dealt with when the next king comes to power in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today," said Brain, "Valentine's day was good this year and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here in fact," said George, "I don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Buster, "This school is easy and we go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. Pop quiz

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are all at in that country in fact of course. They are all at school today and will have a pop quiz today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though their male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. They will pass that pop quiz in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today and glad we will never have shame," said Arthur, "Valentine's day was good this year and now ready for St. Patrick's day and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at school today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though we are going to be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and we have never had shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"School here in them this country and we will never have shame in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this country to make a new king here for them in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today and we will never have shame," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing. They will see their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. They will never have shame in fact of course. They took that pop quiz and passed it with flying colors in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame and glad I won't be a puppet king in this country we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. "

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we passed that pop quiz in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course.'

"I remember having harder pop quiz's in fact and glad we will never have shame," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We still don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Buster, "We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course, " said Brain, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Never will have shame at all

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact. They are all naked in fact of course. They know that they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They know that a Knight wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of will never have shame in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that country and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though my male parts are showing we will never have shame and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "We will never have shame and glad that Knight is in jail for trying to make one of us as a puppet king in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We don't have shame and the one who would have been the puppet king would have been Arthur in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts here in the bath," said George, "This bath feels so good on my male body and we don't need to cover up we never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "We don't have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts female parts and smiled in fact of course. Baths are lots of fun for them in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and have no shame even though we are naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and I love having baths together and glad we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts and I love having baths together," said George, "We don't have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and I never had shame in fact of course," said Brain, "We will never have shame even though we are naked in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Kids never had shame in fact

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts are showing. They will never have shame. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their male parts and female parts. The maids wonder why they have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the next king and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and maids we don't have shame we seen each other naked many times in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to cover up our male parts and female parts in fact and I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Bud, "This little boy as in me never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact," said D.W., "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love having baths together that is why we lack shame and I don't mind if people sees my male are in fact of course."

"I was wondering why you kids never had shame even though your kids male parts and female parts are showing," said head maid, "You kids had good looking bodies in fact of course."

"I love baths together and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "Baths are lots of fun and the one Lord will be king here in fact of course."

"These kids will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said a maid, "Baths are lots of fun I will have a bath after them in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact," said Francine, "We don't have shame even though we are naked in fact of course ."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Park talk and no shame

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are still in that country in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked in the bath together tonight in fact of course. The other kids also seems to lack shame in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight after they leave the park in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the next king and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "We will never have shame and I love having baths together in fact of course."

"This park is a good one and glad we are here today and that one Lord will be king here in this country here of course," said Francine, "Glad none of us will be puppet king in this country and that one is Arthur in fact of course that that Knight wants as his puppet king in fact of course with him with the real power."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing together today," said George, "None of us will be puppet king or queen in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground," said Buster, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

They are glad they will have a bath together tonight after they leave the park in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight without having shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "This park is a good one and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"This park is a good one and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and this park is a good one it has a nice playground," said Francine, "I will never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"That Lord will be king here in this country here and we are glad that Knight is in jail," said George, "He wanted Arthur here to be puppet king in this country here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Bud, "I love having baths together I will never have shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Zoo is fun

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are in the zoo today in fact of course and met with there nobles and one wants all of them arrested. Arthur won't be a puppet king in fact. They know they will have a bath together tonight and never have shame in fact of course. They know that baths can be lots of fun. They see all the non anthropomorphic animals in the zoo in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like regular animals and anthropomorphic animals and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and this zoo is a good one and I love having baths together in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know that we are anthropomorphic animals so we have ten fingers and toes in fact and I love having baths together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though we will be naked," said Fern, "I know we are anthropomorphic animals and we see the non anthropomorphic animals here in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight I love having baths together in fact of course," said Francine, "We never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Buster, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at the zoo today in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though our behinds, male parts and female parts in fact," said Bud, "I love having baths together in fact of course."

They know that having no shame is a good thing and grew up without having shame. They know they can't run around naked in public in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. They will never have shame in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. We still see them talking in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "This zoo is lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here to make a new king for them I want that Lord to be king here in fact of course."

"Glad you won't be a puppet king under that Knight who is in jail in fact of course," said Francine, "I also want that Lord to be king here in this country here in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the zoo today in fact," said Buster, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing," said D.W., "Baths are lots of fun and I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Bud, "I love this zoo here it is lots of fun in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Easy school and fun

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are in school today in fact of course. They will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They find that school to be easy. They will never have shame even though when they are naked in fact of course. They will be glad when they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. They know that Lord will be king in that country in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Arthur, "This school is easy and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party and return to our school in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are going home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this country here to make a new king here," said Francine, "This school is easy for this country is different than our country in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Buster, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said George, "Baths are lots of fun and this school is easy in fact of course."

They know that baths are lots of fun and a boy in that school said he never had shame in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They know that shame could go away someday in fact of course. They will never have shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This school is easy and we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad I will have lots of fun in bath together in fact," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are are lots of fun and no need to have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact," said Buster, "And I love having baths together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the this school today in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today and I love having baths together," said Brain, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. More nobles to talk to

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are talking to three nobles after school today in fact of course. One of them wants three of them arrested for nothing. They are two Knights and a Duke. They want that one Lord to be king there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and they never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. They lack shame for they don't know what shame is in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff in fact of course.

"You won't arrest our three friends just because you don't like them and we will go home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Arthur, "We don't want you to be king here and glad we talked to a Lord who We talked with at one time and I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have that Lord to be king here in this country here in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't allow you to arrest Binky, Brain, and Buster in fact of course."

"I just don't like them three two are dumb and one is a nerd in fact of course," said that Knight, "We hope you kids will never go home to live here in this country here of course."

"No we won't live here in this country we are just here to make a new king," said George, "We don't know why you want them three arrested just because you don't like them in fact of course."

"We will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said Francine, "One Knight wanted to make Arthur puppet king in this country here in fact of course."

They will have a bath together tonight and glad they talked to two nobles in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They never learned what shame is in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff to the Duke today in fact of course.

"Glad you don't want to have any of us arrested for nothing for they needs to be a reason to arrest people in fact," said Arthur, "We never learned about shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad you are a Duke but we still want that Lord to be king," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we know that Knight will be dealt with in fact," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can do many things in fact of course."

"You kids will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course," said a Duke, "We will never have you kids arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here this country to make a new king here in fact," said Lydia, "I might be in a wheelchair for live but I get around good in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Never will have shame ever

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are all having a bath together tonight and they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They know that their fur is why they have no shame in fact of course. The adults giving them that bath said she also lacks shame in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like going home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and I love having baths together in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we lack shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "I love having baths together and I love being naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame and we never had shame even though we are naked as the day we was born," said Bud, "I love having baths together and I am glad we never had shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts and I never had shame," said Buster, "We don't have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and I never had shame," said D.W., "We don't have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They don't mind showing off their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We never had shame even though my male parts are showing and I think because we have fur in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't mind you looking at our male parts and female parts and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we lack shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "I love having baths together and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact, " said George, "I don't have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Francine, "I see my female parts and I never had shame even though I am naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Brain, "It is because we have fur so we never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Thin layer of fur

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are all having a bath together tonight. They will have a math test today in that school in that country there. It is an easy school in fact. Baths are lots of fun and they will never have shame even though they will be naked. They have a thin layer of first fur so They will never have shame in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and they never had shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will pass that test today and this school in this country is easy and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Brain, "We don't have shame for we have a thin layer of fur so we lack shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame even though we will be naked," said Francine, "I will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said Buster, "Only place we can play when being naked in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They all passed that test and glad they will go home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course. The next king will be that one Lord in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we can't be naked here in school," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I will see my male parts in fact of course," said Buster, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at school today in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame do to our thin layer of fur in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Last two nobles

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are talking to the last two nobles in that country in fact of course. One is a Lord and the other is a Knight in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight. They have no shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will know that one Lord will be king in that country in fact of course. Arthur is a king maker because he won't be puppet king in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff in fact of course.

"We know your a member of the house of Lord's but not sure why you want to arrest Mr. Ratburn and our friend Binky," said Arthur, "They did nothing wrong they are just here to be here in this country here to make a new king here in this country here in fact of course."

"We don't want anyone we know to be arrested for nothing in fact of course," said Fern, "We want that one Lord to be king here in this country here of course."

"I just don't like them two that teacher is strict and that boy over there is fat," said that Lord, "You kids can go home without them two in fact of course."

"You won't arrest them two for that one Lord will be king here in fact of course," said Buster, "We don't want anyone one We know to be arrested for nothing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will have no shame in fact and them two won't be arrested in fact of course," said Francine, "We will go home with them two in fact of course."

They went to talk to that Knight who wants three of them arrested for nothing in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun and glad that one Lord will be king. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Not sure why you want to arrest three of us here as in Buster, Bud, and Ladonna here just because you don't like them," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun and why do you want to arrest three of them for just not liking them three in fact of course."

"Because I don't like them three that you can go home without them three in fact of course," said that Knight, "I will have them three arrested for nothing just because I don't like them in fact of course."

"You won't be king here in fact and glad that one Lord will be king here in fact of course," said George, "I will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"That takes care of all the nobles now to make a new king here in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Bud, "We know that Lord will be king here in this country here of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. New king crowned

Arthur the king maker

* * *

Arthur and them are at a country that is still ruled by absolute monarchs in fact of course. They are in that country in fact of course. They are all at the castle for that member of the house of Lord's will be crowned king soon. They will have a party after the coronation ceremony itself. He will deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur to become puppet king in fact of course. He will have him hanged in fact of course. He will also talk to the nobles so they won't be arrested for nothing in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like heading home after the coronation ceremony and party in fact of course.

"I am glad he is the one who will be next king here in this country here and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and I love having baths together we will never have shame even though our reproductive organs will be showing in fact of course."

"He will be a good king here and glad he will deal with that Knight who wanted Arthur to become puppet king," said Fern, "None of us are puppet people in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and that member of the house of Lord's will be crowned king soon," said Francine, "We will never have shame we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"He will be a good king here and glad none of us here will be a puppet king in fact of course," said George, "We don't have shame even though we will have our a good bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are going home after the coronation ceremony and party," said Prunella, "I might be skinny but I have no shame in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will see that Lord to be king of that country in fact of course. They will have fun in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They saw that Lord being crowned king in fact of course. Then the coronation party has started in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was a good coronation ceremony and good party here in this country in this castle in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go home tomorrow in fact and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That Knight will be dealt with tomorrow before we head back home in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight we never did have shame and never will have shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't know what shame is in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad that Knight will be dealt with as in get hanged on the gallows outside in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact," said Buster, "We will go home tomorrow after that Knight gets hanged in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Bud, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


End file.
